FFW Gakuen!?!
Summary "FFW Gakuen, the one school where everyone lives, learns and fights by the way of the Otaku!" Characters Students Shadowlight0982: 2nd year, and resident street fighter. Captain of Kurotsubasa Club, the "SKET Dan" of FFW Gakuen. Usually hounded by the Student Council. GeneralHyna: 2nd year, and local troublemaker. Member of the Kurotsubasa Club. Looks, acts and dresses like a guy but is really a girl. A running gag is that easily a female who hasn't met her ends up feeling in love with her, till she tells the truth that she is realy a girl causing them to anime deadpan (with a depress cloud over there heads). When not battling, She is hounded/ accompanyed by chibi Cartoon characters that float near her that are invisible to all, except for Mister Grim (Who in turn, she can see the ghost of his twin brother) and anyone else who are spiritually sensitive or that Bella trusts to allow to see. DrummerBoy4Life: 1st year, also a street fighter. Member of the Kurotsubasa Club. A talented Drummer, is the youngest but drinks booze during club hours. IllusionistOwl: 2nd year and New Girl in School with a complicated background. Is inspired to join the K-Club. Initially shy at first but soon warms up to others. Usually seen with a tiny white pet owl on head. BloodXForXMyXRose: 1st year, and the No.1 Yankee on the Block. Has a history with Shadow and bears a strong grudge towards him. Mister Grim: 3rd year, usually hangs out with Rose to keep her out of trouble. Has the ghost of his twin brother Doppleman following him about. Usually not many people can see his twin, but General Hyna AKA Bella can, as well as the school nurse Ravena, due to her nekomata-yokai blood. Tsubaki: A 2nd Year student who has proven herself to be more of a pain in the ass than Leon. She is strict, disciplined and possesses a no-nonsense attitude that allows her to lecture even the teachers if they slack behind on their work. She is also about the only one who admires Speed not out fear. She holds a deep grudge/hatered against Bella for her pranks against Speed, and does everything she can to get the hybrid expelled. Like Speed, she has a special pair of glasses that helps her to see the invisable chibi cartoons and duel spirits that hang around Bella and Kurobusta. Teachers Ravena Felidae: the eccentric, busty yokai Art Teacher and School Nurse whose young looking appearance and short height usually leads to others to believe she is a student at first as with the case of Illu. A huge fan and member of the K-Club. Has a winged Neko-Manju as a pet. Used to be a delinquent during her student days. Keybladedude: The teacher of FFW History, and faculty advisor of the K-Club. Normally a pretty serious teacher he becomes more laid-back and easy-going when he's off the clock. Occasionally takes charge of Combat Class. Naenia: teaches Language and Literature in FFW. The embodiment of maturity and class, Naenia is quite popular among the students but is also notorious for being able to keep tabs on her students whereabouts. Fool: the easy-going, fun loving Math and Science teacher who has a strange obsession with oranges. Described as being "Loco in the Coco." Blood Brandy and Libra: teaches Music with his assistant, Libra who calls him Moron. A weird and hard to understand person but a fun guy. Has a crazy huge collection of Hawaiian shirts. Wolfey141: the hot-blooded gym teacher of FFW. A bit wild with his teaching methods. Izanami (White): Headmistress of FFW who frequently enlists the help of the K-Club. She was also the one who personaly allowed Bella to enter the school under probation. Kusanagi (Black): Assistant Head and Twin to Izanami. Secretly planning a coup de'tat on the school with a large following of students and 'evil' Cartoons. Student Council Student Prez: Cast49, bears a strong resemblance to Headmistress Izanami, her reputation as the youngest Student President as a 1st year is quite large. Basically has no problem with the Kurotsubasa Club. Vice-Prez: (Technically a teacher, undercover as a 1st year) Leon, loyal friend and bodyguard of Cast. Although by right he is in the same age group as the teachers, as Cast's bodyguard he goes undercover as a student to stick by her side as much as possible. He is very anal about rules and regulations which usually means zilch for the K-Club resulting in a constant hounding by him. Secretary: Speedgain, 3rd year, a sadistic rascal who wants to crush the K-Club for making him look like a fool in the past, he also wants to have Bella expelled for her pranks on him, and Shadow and DB to personally be crushed, litiary. His biggest most loyal supporter is a second-year student named Tsubaki. He uses a special pair of glasses to see the chibi cartoons and duel spirits that float close to Bella or prowl around the school helping Bella be a meniace. Treasurer: Reader of Many, 3rd year, a calculative guy who appears laid-back but apparently has some hidden motives. Has some connection to Ravena Felidae. He also has a curiosity on Bella becuse of her 'dual' blood. Is genereally known on campus as "the Informant" due to his formidable information collecting skills. General Affairs: RinaMelody, 1st year, Cast's cousin, a sweet but fiesty girl who greatly resembles her cousin, Rina occasionally functions as Cast's body double for certain situations. Has possible crush on Key-Sensei. Rival is TurqouisePeanutButter a.k.a TPB. Gallery Ffw gakuen part 1 by raiju onna-d5gulm1.jpg Ffw gakuen part 2 by raiju onna-d5icskg.jpg Ffw gakuen part 3 by raiju onna-d5ov5m1.jpg Link *''FFW Gakuen'' Trivia *FFW Gakuen takes concepts from two Academy related anime: Sket Dance and Baka to Test. *As opposed to the original FFW, characters only have access to only their original powers. Fighters can only use their other powers in official battles. Category:Browse Category:FFW Gakuen Category:Browse Category:FFW Gakuen Category:Spin-Offs